


Episode 9: Ushijima Experiences an Ivy Leaf Shortage

by SophisticatedSnowman



Series: Adventures of the Snake Pit Bar & Grill [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Costume Party, Costumes, Florist Sugawara Koushi, Florist Ushijima Wakatoshi, Flower boutique, Hairdresser Kageyama Tobio, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Optician Oikawa Tooru, Rare Pairings, Tailor Sawamura Daichi, did I mention ivy leaves?, gardener Yamaguchi Tadashi, ivy leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedSnowman/pseuds/SophisticatedSnowman
Summary: Sugawara is all set to celebrate New Years, but is surprised by Ushijimas need for Ivy leaves.





	Episode 9: Ushijima Experiences an Ivy Leaf Shortage

**Author's Note:**

> Hurray it's June 13th and Suga and I have our birthdays! Happy birthday Suga-san <3<3<3
> 
> This series will consist of several short episodes, from different points of view. The episodes might not make sense if read separately, although this is the first episode which sort of references a privious episode. Hopefully you will get to enjoy some rare pair feelings, but it's mostly meant as a fun read. Beta-read by the glorific iwakaashi! 
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters mentioned.

As expected it's a highly hectic day at Sugawara’s flower boutique. All week he's had his staff producing magnificent flower arrangements of silver and dark blue, on beds of dark green leaves. Suga himself made a shit-ton of similar coloured garlands, and some amazingly stunning centerpieces with silver candles and sparklers.

He has just returned from the Snake Pit after a major delivery of garlands, heavily infused with crackers, and some of his more sturdy centerpieces. Suga is very excited! He actually got an invitation to the staff only pre-party because he could deliver all the arrangements on such short notice! Oh joy! He is so going to rub that in his boyfriends face tonight, hah! Luckily he's already planned his costume; he's going as a piece of art! Literally! His wonderful, eccentric, artist boyfriend painted a portrait of Suga last year, titled “A piece of art!”, and Suga got the local photographer to make a life size copy on a real canvas. The canvas is now fitted into a beautiful, light, golden frame which itself is attached to a marvelous contraption that makes the whole thing sit perfectly on Suga's shoulders. Of course it pained Suga to cut out his beautifully painted face from the portrait, but then again, the portraits likeness to himself is so striking that it will be The Perfect Costume!

-We are all out of ivy leaves.  
The monotone voice of Suga’s most trusted employee cuts through his thoughts.  
-Huh?  
-I was going to make myself a flower crown to accompany my outfit for tonight's party, but we are all out of ivy leaves.  
Ushijima towers next to Suga.  
-Sorry, I clearly didn't make myself clear: Huh?  
Suga looks confusedly up at his massive employee.  
-I am, of course, going as Oikawa tonight. The tailor, Sawamura, has made a perfect replica of Oikawa’s high school volleyball uniform for me. Kageyama, the hairdresser, made me a very realistic wig. Unfortunately the wig is slightly too big for me. Since Kageyama has been rather busy the last few days he could not find the time to alter the wig to perfectly fit me. It would therefore be preferable if I wear some kind of ornament on top of the wig to keep it in place. Oikawa would look quite cute with a flower crown.  
Yeah, that explained just about nothing, Suga thinks.  
-Ok, maybe you should take the rest of the day off and make a quick visit to the real Oikawa for an in depth eye check? I mean, have you gone blind? There is no chance in, well, the world of botany, or anything else equally holy, that we are sold out of ivy leaves! I know for a fact that I made a bum order this week, I have never in my whole life been more certain that I would have to have a sale on something as I have been since the last order of ivy leaves arrived…  
-I can assure you that my eyesight is as good as always. There is no need for me to visit the optician. I am completely aware of the excessive amount of ivy leaves you ordered. A man came by while you were out and bought it all.  
Well, I'll be damned, What A Lucky Day! First an invite to a private party, and now; no more ivy leaves in the storeroom!  
-But why didn't you just keep a twig, or two, here for yourself? You must have already known you would need it?  
Suga looks up at Ushijima, inquiringly.  
-Are you suggesting I should have lied to a customer for my own personal gain?  
Ushijima gives Suga a look that almost can be described as mildly offended.  
-Of course not! But you could have explained that we might need one or two twigs for some last minute decorations or something? I mean, what kind of person needs that amount of ivy leaves? And on New Year's Eve of all things?  
-The customer was quite adamant about his need of every single twig of ivy leaves we had. I did not recognise the customer. He was wearing very large sunglasses, a dark brown trench coat and a beige hat with a big brim. He also had a scarf over his mouth. The scarf was green. He must have caught a cold or something. There was something familiar about him, though. It might have been his shoes.  
-That's brilliantly observant of you, Ushijima, almost sounds like a poor disguise, haha!  
Suga looks over at his co-worker, who in turn nods his head, ever so slightly, in acknowledgment of the statement.  
-Ok, dear Ushijima, we are going to call our lovely Yamamoto and inquire if he could possibly take a slight detour on his way here. He can swing by Yamaguchi’s and very politely ask if he, by any chance, has some leftover ivy leaves, or if we got the last of his stash the other day. If, by any chance, he's also sold out, I will help you make a beautiful, ivy leaf free, flower crown worthy of an excellent Oikawa impersonator as yourself! Now stop worrying and get back to work!

As Ushijima steps behind the cash register, the door opens for the first of many costumers who will make out the midday rush. Suga smiles brightly and starts working on a flower crown.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAUTIFUL SUGAWARA KOUSHI!!!! Here's to hoping your fictional birthday will be as good as the first ten minutes of mine; the perfect iwakaashi gifted me both LR's Beautiful Liar AND a signed version of Ravi's Realize!!!!!! Wonder what kind of music I prefer???
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! Lots of love.


End file.
